Childish Mater, Kantarou
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: Who does Haruka like more? Sugino, or our favorite little Kantarou? Well that’s sorta obvious...


Summary: Who does Haruka like more? Sugino, or our favorite little Kantarou? Well that's sorta obvious...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tactics.

**Childish Master, Kantarou**

It was just another day to Haruka, or so he thought. He'd wake up to find Reiko-san bugging Kantarou to finish his manuscript. Kantarou would spot Haruka, and beg him to get him away from Reiko. Haruka would refuse to do so, telling him that if he wanted to eat, he'd have to bear with it and finish the manuscript. Kantarou would complain, saying that Haruka was a big meanie, he'd start making puppy eyes, and he'd start pouting until Haruka agreed to help him. And if that didn't work, he'd abuse the fact that he was, the _master._

"Haruka-kun." He'd say in a dark tone.

"Help your _master_ get out of this little situation." making sure to emphasize the word master. Being that it was a command, he had no choice in the matter, and was forced to do what his idiotic master said.

Still, today was different. He hadn't seen Reiko or Kantarou. Youko was preparing breakfast, and Muu-chan was watching. At this point, it wasn't strange to see Muu-chan there. She'd always sneak out when Sugino wasn't looking. Basically just to see Kantarou.

Something just wasn't right...

15 mins later...

As fate would have it, his master was outside with Sugino arguing over who Muu-chan likes more. Kantarou tried explaining, but Sugino wasn't listening.

Haruka's P.O.V

I found out where he was, and decided to walk away. Seeing as though there was nothing to do around here.

"Haruka! Who do you like more? Me or Sugino? Muu-chan likes me better, but Sugino's being to stubborn to accept it. So to prove that Muu-chan's not the only one who likes me better, I need to ask you too. Who dou you like better Haruka?" Kantarou asked him without pausing to let him interrupt.

"I'd rather not get involved." I answered turning around to leave.

"Haruka-kun, who do you like better?" he asked me in that childish, commanding tone.

'So much for today being different.'

"So who do you like the best?" Kantarou asked again.

"Neither." I answered.

'LIAR!' my thoughts interrupted.

'How so?' I asked it.

'You know that you'd choose Kan-chan over Sugino any day.' my thoughts answered.

"Mou, Haruka!" his voice interrupted. "Tell me who you like more! You can't possibly not like one of us!" he complained pouting. It was fun watching him continue his antics. Amusing to say the least.

"Haruka, Haruka! Come on Haruka! Answer me!" he continued nagging.

"You know this is getting really annoying." I told him. He just started clinging to my back, obviously not even considering letting me go.

"But I want you to answer me first!" he yelled in that little kiddy voice.

"What if I don't like either of you more?" I asked, waiting for his reaction.

'Liar, liar, Haruka-kun is a liar.' the voice in my head chanted.

'Shut up.' I thought.

'No!' it answered back.

'Why you...'

'Come on, it's not that hard. Just tell cute little Kan-chan that you like him more.' the voice said.

"Haruka? Ne,Haruka... HARUKA!" Kantarou yelled. Thus snapping me out of my trance. He was jumping up and down trying to see the look on my face. I did without thinking, I plopped him down to keep him still, and kissed him on the lips.

"I like you more." I said in his ear before walking away. 'Yaaaaaay, freedom.' I thought sarcastically.

Kantarou stood there, turning a really bright shade of red befor turning to face Sugino.

"I told you it wasn't just Muu-chan." he said chasing after me.

'Least you got that outta your system' the voice said nonchalantly.

'Riiiiiight.' I told it looking down to see my master grabbing on to my arm.

'It's just another day in this crazy household.' I thought, but then again. I never said it was an ordinary, average, boring day.

-FIN-

A/N: I'm a big fan of Tactics (been so for a couple of years now), and I decided to right a fic for it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
